Mon Amour
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Sequel to Both Sides Now. Kyouya realizes he is not the only one suffering from Haruhi's presence. But both Tamaki and Hikaru don't like the time he and Kaoru are spending together. What will happen and who will pair up with who? R&R PLease!Eventualy KxT
1. Finding You

**Finding You**

Kyouya sat on the couch at the Third Music Room. No one was there yet and his notebook was off. The room seemed bigger and more peaceful without the hosts and the screams from the girls. It looked empty and lonely, and he didn't know why lately every thought in his mind made him think of loneliness.

The door opened, Mori and Honey entered discussing about cake and Kyouya pretended he was calculating something on his notebook - when he was actually turning it on. One thing he never understood is why he was not designated. What was so wrong about him? He guessed it would a question which answer he would never know.

Kaoru entered a couple of minutes later, and though he was smiling, his eyes showed sadness and pain. He entered alone. Kyouya observed him. He had been sad lately because of the whole Hikaru and Haruhi situation. He did not even need eye drops anymore. He sat alone by the window, distant, his mind elsewhere; probably somewhere in his past.

Breaking him from his observation entered the trio he wished he did not wish to see. Tamaki was yelling at Hikaru for putting his devilish hands on his "daughter", Hikaru was ignoring him completely and so was Haruhi, they were talking and laughing and acting as if Tamaki wasn't there.

Tamaki went to sulk at his corner of Woe and though everyone considered it to be dramatized Kyouya knew it was part true. Kaoru did not bother looking at them. Kyouya could almost feel Kaoru's sadness through the long sigh he gave. Hikaru hadn't noticed.

Kyouya chuckled and shook his head, who would guess that he and Kaoru would be so alike and at the same time so different?

"Mommy! How can you be laughing at a time like this?! What is so funny?" Tamaki asked him, and everyone's eyes were on him now, including the boy he was observing. He could not say – sorry I was thinking how much Kaoru and I have in common since we both are in love for people we cannot have.

"That is none of Daddy's business." Kyouya said ignoring Tamaki's sulking and turned his attention to his notebook. No one would even wonder what he was thinking anyway. Not even Haruhi, her vision was blurred now, now that she was beginning to like Hikaru.

Someone caught him of guard and while he was thinking this someone had sat beside him. He turned to look and had to admit he was a bit surprised. It was Kaoru. Kaoru caught his glance and smiled.

"I just noticed you are always sitting by yourself." He said and looked somewhere else, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Apparently he wasn't as good with people as everyone thought.

Kyouya gave a small "Hnn" and looked back at the notebook. He did not want to appear cold or uncaring he just didn't know what to say.

"But you know, if you don't want then I will just go back to where I was." Kaoru said and started to get up; Kyouya could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. He held Kaoru's wrist.

"Stay." Kyouya simply said, looking at the boy who sat back down. He seemed a bit happier. Kyouya could feel him watching him and wondered what was going on with them today?

"I saw you the other day." Kaoru said and Kyouya wondered what he meant.

"Which day?" He asked and Kaoru smiled softly at him. Kyouya was a bit shocked by the boy's kindness towards him.

"In the park, it was raining." Kaoru said (Read the story Both Sides Now to understand). Kyouya looked back at his notebook and felt ashamed. He thought no one would have seen him like that. "It's not forbidden to feel hurt Kyouya. You looked more yourself that day than I could possibly imagine. It's nice to see that side of you." Kaoru said.

"No one can see that side of me." Kyouya said, he was a bit angry at Kaoru for catching him in that weak state.

"I am sorry I saw. I just wanted to say you don't have to hide all the time. Aren't we family?" Kyouya chuckled at that phrase.

"You don't know my concept of family." Kyouya stated. Family to Kyouya was something cold and insensitive. Ootori style.

"I would if you talked to me." He said and before Kyouya could answer him one customer arrived and Kaoru left to put his mask on and pretend that he was not hurt by Hikaru. Pretend that everything was just as it always used to be.

Kyouya watched the boy. Mask put on, he was in his brother's arms, tears in place, real this time, and sadness filled his eyes. The boy caught Kyouya's stare and he gave him a small smile. It said 'we are the same'. Tears were building in Kyouya's eyes so he just turned his attention back to his notebook

They truly were the same. Both in love with people they could never ever have. Both fated to become their parents' successor. Both fated to misery and pain.

"Mommy!!! The devilish twin is with his hands on our daughter again! He is not supposed to do that." True; he was supposed to be with Kaoru. He glances at the younger boy who glanced back at him. The fangirls were asking if he was alright. He smiled sadly at Kyouya before returning his attention back to the girls. Kyouya looked at Hikaru who forgot his part in the Host Club and was comfortably sitting beside Haruhi, they were chatting and seemed like they had forgotten about the girls around them. Kyouya felt anger build up. He was not in the mood to watch the sulking Tamaki and not in the mood to know how broken Kaoru's heart was at the sight of Hikaru and Haruhi.

"I couldn't care less Tamaki. Now get a grip and go back to where you should be. We got enough people out of their places today." Tamaki stood up straight, shock in his face. Kyouya had never been so rude with him. Hikaru did not notice Kyouya was indirectly talking about him Haruhi had to warn him, he looked at Kyouya and returned back to the side of his brother. Honey was almost crying on Mori's arms. Kaoru didn't look surprised.

Everyone returned to their usual positions and parts on the whole Host Club family and things turned back to normal. Except him.

He stopped typing, his mind not being able to focus on his work, only on the pain in his right hand. He sighed. He hurt his hand by punching the Rolls but he never thought it was something serious. He should have stopped writing or typing for some time.

He removed the glove that he had been wearing since Tamaki had come back which was only a couple of days ago. His hand had purple marks all over and was a bit swollen. He closed it and hissed in pain. He better have a check on it.

He closed his notebook and stood up. Everyone turned their eyes on him. He never left early. But somehow lately all his self control was vanishing and he was doing things he never did before. Like crying and not being able to calculate. Like being rude to the man he loved.

He left the room and he could almost feel the eyes on him. But he did not care anymore.

So his suspicions were right. He had a few minor damages on his hand, nothing broken, but he would need to immobilize his hand for a while. He shouldn't have punched the Rolls after all.

He returned to the school since he had forgotten his notebook. How in Earth he forgot his most precious possession he had no idea.

The Host Club had already ended. Everyone must have gone home now. The schools grounds were empty as he made his way peacefully and slowly towards the third Music Room.

He thought no one would be there anymore. He was wrong – Kaoru was sitting in the same spot by the window he sat before the Club's activities began. He turned his head to Kyouya and smiled.

"So you finally went to check upon your hand?" He asked seeing the hand that was wrapped in some kind of hospital thing ( I have no idea what the name of this things are in English so please forgive me x) and Kyouya just nodded leading himself to the table where his notebook stayed forgotten. Before he could contain himself he asked to Kaoru.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaoru gave a small chuckle and faced the window again.

"Hikaru wanted to take Haruhi home and I know he wanted some extra time alone with her, so I made up an excuse and stayed here. Unfortunately I forgot my cell phone in my bag that went back home without me. So I have to wait until someone notices that I am not home." Kaoru said like it was nothing at all. Like being forgotten had turned into routine - and Kyouya felt it had. "Everyone was pretty worried when they saw you leave just like that, leaving your notebook here. Tamaki wanted to stay and wait for you." He said still without looking to Kyouya.

"What stopped him?" He asked bitterly, trying to guess the answer.

"He followed my brother and Haruhi on their way to her house." He said his voice only a level above a whisper. Kyouya let out a sigh. What was the use of hiding his emotions from kaoru anyway? He knew them Kyouya hiding it or not.

"Kaoru I don't how long you are going to continue waiting, c'mon I will drive you home." Kyouya said and Kaoru turned to look at him, surprise in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, looking like a happy puppy.

"Really, now let's go." He said and started to leave the room, Kaoru following him with a happy smile on his face. Someone cared after all.

Ride home was very quiet, but unlike the way everyone felt around Kyouya he was not bothered by the silence. It was quite a comfortable silence instead of an awkward one. He had had more awkward silences between him and his brother that is for sure.

"Who do you think Haruhi is going to chose anyway?" Kaoru asked and Kyouya shrugged.

"It depends. If Hikaru spends time with her she will eventually like him, but if Tamaki does the same it will be easier since she is already attracted to him." He said and looked at Kaoru. He was looking outside the window again, his mind elsewhere.

"Sometimes…I wish she had never entered in the Third Music Room. Or at least not have broken that vase." He said and looked at Kyouya waiting for his reply.

"Sometimes I wish I had never known Tamaki…there would be no Host Club. Everything would be as it was before." He said, opening himself to someone for the first time.

"But now that we know this world that Tamaki showed us, "before" isn't enough." Kaoru said finishing voicing Kaoru's thoughts.

"We have arrived." Kyouya announced before even giving the younger a chance to ask another question. He had opened himself up enough for a day. Kaoru smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for driving me home Kyouya." He said and left the limo, entering his mansion. Hikaru was not there to greet him. He probably didn't realize Kaoru was not in the house. It hurt Kyouya to know that because he knew what is like to lose someone precious to him.

Kaoru entered the mansion a bit surprised that Hikaru did not greet him. But remembered that maybe his brother had not arrived yet. Or maybe he just really did not care where Kaoru was.

He went to the living room, watch some TV and get his mind somewhere else. He stopped in his track when he saw his brother sitting beside a very familiar girl, the two talking happily to each other not even noticing Kaoru standing there with the door opened. He closed it and left the room.

He wanted so bad to talk to someone. To say how he felt, to be understood. And no matter how bizarre it seemed, there was only one person he could call and talk to.

Kyouya.


	2. Skipping

**A/N:**

**rosescar****: I want to thank you again so so so so so so so very very very very very much for beta readin my story!!!!! Thank you, and since you already read this chappie please review lol!!! Oh there is a preview!!!**

**hearmei****: Thank you and I noticed you are an angst fan!!!And you have become my Ouran fic reader!!! Thank you so much!!! Hope you like this chapter and review pleaseee!!! Read the preview too!**

**PuriPuri****: I always hated her x... well actually I started hating her at chapter five and hated even more after reading Kyouya's angst fics. I would say hell is the greatest option for her, burn burn!!! But people wouldn't really accept it...maybe I will make an humour fanfic and she can go to hell in it...hey...good idea! Anyway I can't tell you the ending but you can guess how it ends by reading my story :D! And read the preview too !! And review!!!**

**Satsukiyami****: Thank you!! I am happy you think it's wonderful, I am doing a lot of angst and drama lately o.o dont know why though. Hope you like this chapter and read the preview and most importantly...Revew!!!**

**The first beta-ed chapter ever!!! I dedicate this one to you rosescar!!! Thank you so very much!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Skipping.**

Kyouya was finally able to concentrate on his work, though he could not use one of his hands he was willing to forget about Kaoru and Tamaki, and to just be able to return to his calculations, something more precise and exact than life.

But he should have guessed that the job of being a "Mom" never ends, he realized when his phone rang.

"Ootori Kyouya speaking." He said and waited for the other person to answer. He waited quiet a few seconds.

"Hello?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh…Hi Kyouya senpai. Sorry for taking so long to answer." Kyouya recognized Kaoru's voice and he couldn't help but wonder what he was calling for.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya asked, confusion clear in his voice. The boy gave a nervous chuckle on the other line.

"I must be interrupting your work right? This was a stupid idea…stupid Kaoru…stupid." Kaoru seemed to be talking to himself instead of to Kyouya. Kyouya sighed.

"I have not been able to work much because of my hand." His way of saying 'don't worry and go on'. He heard a relieved sigh.

"I just needed to talk to someone, and I know this will sound weird but apparently the only one who I can actually talk to is you." Kaoru said.

"Why is it weird?" Was he that closed and scary?

"Because you usually only talk to…" Kaoru did not need to finish the sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him into the conversation…" He said in a low voice.

"It's ok. What do you need to talk about?" Kyouya was actually starting to not recognize himself. He was becoming friends with Kaoru; he was listening to Kaoru's problem. The anti-inflammatory the doctor gave him must be really strong.

"Nothing…I should have stayed at the school you know? It would save me the trouble of going to school in the morning. No one would notice anyway." Kaoru said. His 'nothing' was a lot of something. Kyouya shook his head. He was very much like the younger boy after all. Closed off, with trouble of opening up to others.

"Where was he when you arrived?" Kaoru didn't answer; Kyouya waited. "In the living room…with Haruhi." Kyouya let out a long sigh, so this was the problem.

"What is she doing at your house one hour past dinner?" Kyouya asked. Here came trouble to the Host Club. Depressed Kaoru being consoled by his brother was one thing. Depressed Kaoru ignored by a very much in love Hikaru was another.

"Don't know, didn't ask and I don't really care." 'Now that is lie.' Don't really care? Who did he think he was fooling?

"This won't be very good for the Host Club." Kyouya said. What else could he say? He never consoled anyone; he was not a touchy feely person. What could he say to a boy who was not even admitting he didn't like Haruhi in his house?

"That is all you ever think about huh? I guess this was a stupid idea after all." Kaoru said on the other line.

"Kaoru…" He said in an almost pleading voice. Almost. He didn't want to be the heartless guy again.

"No, it's ok, I am alright. Sorry to bother you. Goodbye." He said and hang up. Kyouya stared at the phone, a mild headache starting to increase. Maybe it was time to sleep.

The morning after was very awkward. The Host Club gathered in front of the school before classes began and everyone talked. Kyouya stayed alone in a corner observing everyone and he could feel a pair of amber orbs staring at him. He had messed up.

Hikaru was talking to Haruhi who was looking very tired. He wondered if anything had happened between them and if the relationship had gone that far already.

Tamaki arrived and stared at him for a second, but didn't speak. He looked down and went to sit in another corner, close to them but far from him. Kyouya took a deep breath. Great; not only was Kaoru pissed at him for being cold and insensitive, Tamaki was also mad because he had been rude; and an Ootori never to apologize.

He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall behind him. He had not sleep well. The headache was coming back; and he heard steps approaching him.

"Kyouya?" It was Tamaki. Kyouya opened one eye to look at him. His eyes showed how confused he was, but Tamaki was not looking directly into Kyouya's eyes, he was looking at Kyouya's hand. Kyouya hid his hand.

"How did you get hurt? Why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya had to lie about it. He couldn't just say 'Oh sorry but I was so pissed you were leaving us, leaving me, that I punched a Rolls.' So he just shrugged like it didn't matter and answered.

"I fell. I used this hand for support and after a couple of days it started to hurt. That's all." He lied. Tamaki knew him better. He took his injured hand and looked at it. Kyouya felt Tamaki's hands over his and almost whispered his name. He missed his touch. Even if it was a friendly hug…it didn't matter, Kyouya needed it. But as quick as it came, it was gone.

Tamaki looked at him in the eye and Kyouya could tell he didn't buy his lie. But as soon as Tamaki saw Hikaru put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder he left Kyouya to protect his daughter. What an incestuous family, I tell you that.

The bell rang and everyone left to their respective classes - everyone but Kyouya and Kaoru. They watched Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru go along with the other students, forgetting about them completely.

They looked at each other, neither looked like they wanted to go to class.

"Are you going?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya wondered if he should. Ootori Kyouya skipping classes? What would people say? He really didn't care. He would regret it later, but now he could not face Tamaki or pay attention to class.

"No. You?" He asked. Kaoru looked at the direction where his brother had just left without him and shook his head.

"So…what shall we do?" He asked. Kyouya thought for a while. There was a very fancy and expensive café near the school. Not exactly near but close enough.

"Take your coat off." Kyouya said.

"Ky-Kyouya!" Kaoru's eyes widened and Kyouya couldn't help but give a small laugh at the way he said his name.

"Not like that, no one can recognize us as Ouran students. Or they whoever they are will warn our parents." He said and Kaoru started laughing.

"For a moment there I got a bit scared…" He said and took his coat off, putting it inside his bag, along with his tie. Kyouya did the same and they left the school. Kyouya could make a small change in the school's security tape later. No one would know a thing. If anyone asked why he didn't go he would say he felt ill and decided to return home. Why did he come for the Host Club? And why didn't anyone see him back at the house? Because the house was too far to walk and he felt better on the way home so he returned to the school. Perfect flawless plan. Like everything in his life.

They went to the café and had a nice time. No one noticed they were from Ouran. They decided to ignore the pain and the matters that were important and chit chatted, or just stayed silent. It was nice forgetting about everything for once in their lives.

They knew how wrong it was what they were doing. They were skipping classes in a school people would die to study in. But like every other student in every other school, they had issues, and today, just one day in their lives they did not want to deal with it. Just for one day they could be themselves.

* * *

Tamaki was pacing from one side to the other; so was Hikaru. Neither Kaoru nor Kyouya attended class, and they had not been seen by anyone ever since before the bell rang.

They wondered to themselves how they could have lost them. Honey was not eating cake so you could sense something was wrong. Haruhi watched the school grounds through the windows trying to see where they were. She suddenly saw a red hair come out of some trees that are in front of the school, behind him was Kyouya.

"They are here!" She said and everyone directed themselves to the window. Kaoru and Kyouya were walking close, talking, looking quite at peace with each other. It was an odd sight. Hikaru was fuming; Haruhi could almost see the smoke coming out of his nose and ears. Tamaki looked confused and somewhat hurt, a rather cute sight.

They waited until they could hear the footsteps approaching, along with Kaoru's laughs and Kyouya's voice.

The door opened and they stopped talking and laughing. Kyouya pretended nothing happened and sat by the table, notebook on hands. Kaoru closed the door and stood there waiting to receive Hikaru's angry yells.

But nothing came. Instead, Hikaru decided to give him the silent treatment. Ignoring Kaoru's existence completely he went to sit next to Haruhi, who had sat on the couch after the two arrived. Kaoru sighed and went to sit by the window like every day.

Tamaki went near Kyouya.

"Why didn't you watch the classes, or call me or left your cell on?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya looked at him. He looked hurt, but Kyouya could not worry anymore. He was tired of always having to look out for Tamaki and watch to make sure he didn't step on the blonde's feelings. But he discovered that having Tamaki mad at him worked wonders. He could actually have some time alone to sulk instead of always having the constant hugging session that ends when Haruhi appears. Kyouya never wants them to end. Better to not have him and not suffer, than have him and suffer when he goes away.

"Because I did not want to." He simply said and Tamaki went to sulk at the Corner of Woe saying something like 'mommy mad at daddy'. Kyouya ignored him and proceed to delete the images that showed him and Kaoru leaving the school. Hikaru was looking angrily at him. The older twin was probably blaming him for his brother sudden change of behavior.

Suddenly Tamaki stood up and looked at Kaoru. 'Oh no.' Kyouya watched Tamaki's steps closely, as instead of directing himself to Kaoru he went to talk to Hikaru.

"Your devil of a brother made Mommy mad at Daddy!! Why don't you watch him better?" he asked. Hikaru stood up from his seat, anger on his eyes. Kaoru was watching the fight too, but apparently he would make no move to stop them.

"My brother?? The Shadow King over there was the one that drove him home yesterday; he is the one to blame!" Hikaru said pointing at Kyouya. This time Kaoru stood up. How Hikaru knew Kyouya drove Kaoru home the past day, he had no idea, he had thought Hikaru had not seen. Tamaki stared at Kyouya waiting for an explanation from him.

And Kyouya knew that he was screwed.

* * *

**A/N: I liked this preview thing...I will keep doing it muahua**

**Here it goes:**

_But he was brought back from his wondering when they reached a part of Kaoru's way home that was filled with traffic where many cars were horning. The younger boy yawned and supported his head in Kyouya's shoulder. _

_Kyouya tried to act normally and don't tense up but he felt he couldn't. He swallowed hard not exactly knowing what to do._


	3. Sleep for Now

**A/N:**

**Satsukiyami****: I am glad you liked this chapter!!! About the grammar I really don't know what to do because that chapter was beta-ed TT  
hope you R&R this chap and read the preview.**

**Panic Dinosaurs On The Loos...****: i cant really tell you how it ends lol but it will be...read and find out muahuahu!sorry! anyway they are my fave characters too.R&R both chap an preview ok?thanks for reviewing so far!**

**Lillian : i hope you likte it then and R&R and read the preview and thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Haru-Hatori-Hiro****: I am so happy you love it!!!! Really? They are the ebst almost crying her thank yoouuuuuuuu!!! I am honored. hope ou continue to R&R thank you and see u next chappie!**

**AcidicParanoia****: updated!! Yay! hugs you back you think I am brilliant?Really? I am so happy for the comlements I got on this chap!!Hope you enjoy this one too! R&R pleaseeee and thank you!**

**kawaiikitsune90****: I am glad you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you continue to like and read and review!!!  
**

**

* * *

Sleep for Now.**

Dark orbs watched the eyes that stared back into his. Mori even asked their customers to wait. He did not understand what was so wrong or bizarre into taking Kaoru home. All he did was help a friend. Not like Hikaru would remember that his brother was left at the school with no one to look after him.

"I came back because I had forgotten my notebook, that is when I see Kaoru sitting alone in this room when you, Hikaru, are supposed to pick him up right after letting Haruhi home." Kyouya said and Hikaru seemed to remember that he had to pick up Kaoru; he shook his head and sighed. "I could not leave him here with no cell phone to call your house and not knowing when you would remember he was still here." Kyouya said and Hikaru seemed at a loss of words. Kaoru was sitting again by the window, sadly looking down. Tamaki looked still a bit confused though Kyouya did not know why. But he would get Tamaki out of it in a second.

"I guess the reason you forgot has to do with the fact that Haruhi was with you in your house." Kyouya casually said and got the reaction he wanted. Haruhi looked furiously at him, Hikaru blushed madly, and Tamaki forgot completely about his existence. Everything back to normal. He was the evil insensitive, Tamaki the idiot. The only thing that was not normal was the secret glance he and Kaoru shared. Through that they told each other exactly how they felt – without having to mention, without having to express in words.

But Haruhi was not very happy. The way he said she was at his house made everyone think they were something more than friends. And in her mind they weren't.

"Kyouya the only reason that I was in Hikaru's house was because my father got home late and I had forgotten my key. I was back at home by 9!" She said, defending herself. But lately Kyouya was becoming quite protective with the younger Hiitachin's feelings. And Haruhi was the reason why Kaoru got hurt.

"I did not ask what you were doing Haruhi and I have no interest on knowing. If you need to tell anyone, tell Kaoru after all he was the one forgotten because of you." He said and glared at her. Her eyes were wide and she turned her attention to the redhead by the window. God he was so good at getting exactly what he wanted out of people, it was moments like this that he was proud of being Ootori Kyouya.

"Don't worry Haruhi, Next time I won't forget my phone because after all a friend can't help me without causing this much attention from everyone." He said, smiling the whole time, but there was sarcasm in his voice and in his eyes there was annoyance.

"Kaoru I am sorry, I should have seen that you were not there…" She tried to make an excuse and Kaoru just shook his head.

"It's ok. But next time please tell my brother not to make such a fuss about it. I actually did not know you knew that I had arrived at home yesterday Hikaru." He said directing his attention to his brother. Hikaru went near him, eyes pleading.

"I am sorry I did not know you didn't have you phone with you." He said and Kaoru just turned his attention to the school grounds again.

"It is ok; it is a nice theme to use today in our act anyway." He said and without looking at Hikaru he went to sit in his designated spot. Hikaru followed still muttering some lame excuses but Kaoru seemed to be ignoring him.

The ladies entered, Kyouya received them, apologizing for the delay and saying they would have 15 minutes free every day this week with their designated Hosts. The screamed their girlish squeals and he returned to his notebook. He could feel Tamaki's blue eyes glance at him from time to time, not like he would return the glance anyway. Like he had said before, ignoring Tamaki was easier than to be ignored.

The Host Club ended 15 minutes late, like promised. Some girls had already left, some asked for a couple more minutes which Kyouya gave so they would not complain about the delay.

The Hiitachins and Haruhi did not have anymore customers for the day so they just went to do something else. Hikaru went to talk to Haruhi who seemed to be really angry at him. Kaoru sat by Kyouya's side and stared at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Kyouya asked without looking at him. Kaoru smiled and looked somewhere else.

"No, I was just observing you - like you do to me sometimes." He said and Kyouya looked at him, he was a bit shocked to know Kaoru had noticed. Kaoru looked back at him and smiled.

"It seems I underestimated you. If it is bothering you I will stop." He said and continued his calculations; he would not explain the mixed up feelings he was beginning to have for the boy. He would not dare to say all the things he thought, to say that Kaoru wasn't alone in this. Kaoru knew anyway. Kaoru just shrugged.

"It is ok…I don't mind. It's actually nice to be noticed; being invisible all the time sucks." He said and Kyouya chuckled at the statement. He totally knew what Kaoru meant.

"But I am not the only one you observe. You are always looking at everyone." He said and Kyouya again wondered how he got this things. He was always doing his act perfectly so how did he have time to see what Kyouya was doing? And most importantly why did he observe Kyouya's moves and glances?

"I have to. I am the only one that does so, to know if everything is going as expected for the customers." He said and Kaoru looked back at him.

"Without you Kyouya, this club would not exist. Tamaki would bankrupt it." Kaoru said and Kyouya gave a small laugh. It looked like half of a smile and an improved chuckle, but it was something.

Before they could say anything they heard some goodbyes. Haruhi was quickly exiting the room with Hikaru by her side. Apparently the whole scene they had made before the Host Club was for nothing.

Kaoru gave a long sigh. Kyouya looked at him form the corner of his eyes. It was a heartbreaking scene - he looked tired, sad, disappointed, exactly the opposite of what he used to be.

"I bet she forgot her key again." He said and chuckled, it was more a suppressed sob than a chuckle but he tried to appear cheerful after all.

"I will drive you home then." Kyouya said without looking at the boy. He could almost feel Kaoru's smile at him. Ok, he was becoming a bit too friendly with the boy. But that didn't mean anything right? He knew the answer, but like some others times, he chose not to see it.

Tamaki watched Kyouya organize his things as Kaoru waited for him. They would leave together again, three times in two days. Kyouya would drive him home and God knows what they did inside that limo!

They seemed not notice his presence as they exited the room together, not too close, but closer than they use to be. Actually Tamaki did not know Kyouya liked Kaoru as friend or as anything for that matter. And he felt so lost. Usually he would talk about these things with Kyouya but Kyouya wasn't there, he could not say to his face what he felt.

He sighed and got his own things. Honey stopped him before he reached the door.

"Tama-chan are you ok?" He asked, puppy eyes, lower lip dirty with whipped cream. Tamaki smiled kindly and nodded. Honey stopped smiling and looked like crying, although he looks a bit…dumb all the time he was quite smart. "Can cake make you feel better?" He asked offering him a piece of strawberry cake one of the fangirls cooked for him. He shook his head and left Honey, who was already on Mori's arms being consoled by the tall guy.

Tamaki did not know what was going on between Kyouya and Kaoru but he would find out. He would find out why Mommy was ignoring him. He would find out why did his heart ached every time he saw Kaoru and Kyouya together, ached more than when he knew Haruhi was with Hikaru, ached more than any pain he had ever felt.

Kyouya felt at peace by being only in Kaoru's presence. They could talk about anything or not talk at all and they would be happy. They would be comfortable - like now.

Kaoru was blabbering about one of the fangirls and her questions and Kyouya was just listening, nodding occasionally. And Kaoru knew he was listening, knew he was paying attention. He did not have to say all the time that yes he had heard and that mommy paid attention. But then his mind drifted off again. Why did he always have to compare his time with Kaoru – that had begun only yesterday – with the time he had with Tamaki?

But he was brought back from his wondering when they reached a part of Kaoru's way home that was filled with traffic where many cars were horning. The younger boy yawned and supported his head in Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya tried to act normally and don't tense up but he felt he couldn't. He swallowed hard not exactly knowing what to do. He could not shrug Kaoru off for a reason unknown to him. But he did not know what do.

How did they become so intimate anyway?

"Kyouya-…we are going to be in this car for quite some time so why don't you just relax? I know you are not use to other being so close but just for once don't think so much." Kaoru said like reading his thoughts. Kyouya sighed and tried to relax in his seat; Kaoru had not called him senpai…he would have to think about that later. Kaoru was half lying on the back of the limo, his head moving trying to "soften" Kyouya's shoulder. He entangled one of his arms with Kyouya's and closed his eyes; apparently he had not slept much at home. And Kyouya assumed that the twins had gotten separate rooms, otherwise he would no be trying to get human warmth to sleep. Apparently that was the only way Kaoru slept.

So he was not the only one doing the comparisons then. Kaoru was probably thinking about how better support was his brother's shoulder, or how he smelt differently, or how his arms were thinner. Or how Kyouya did not rest his head on top of his.

After five minutes he heard Kaoru's breathing even, he was asleep already and it seemed like they would not get to his home anytime soon.

He soon discovered why Kaoru felt more comfortable at sleeping with someone beside him. It was warmer and even though Kyouya did not feel his arm anymore, it was more comfortable, more soothing. The perfect lullaby.

Soon Kyouya drifted off to sleep too, his head fell on top of Kaoru's. It was probably the first well slept hour, or hours for both since Haruhi Fujioka entered the Host Club.

For now, they did not know the consequences of their actions, they did not know that the King was noting something; they did not know Hikaru wasn't able to pay attention to Haruhi if he knew Kaoru was with Kyouya. For now they would sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Preview:**

_Now Kyouya had even a bigger problem. He could wake up Kaoru on his first well slept hours in months; he could take Kaoru into the house on his arms which was crazy and out of question, or even worse, call Hikaru and ask him to pick up his brother. Boy, he was in trouble._


	4. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:**

**AcidicParanoia****:chibi me goes to you trying to calm you down so you can give me anothe review lol I hope you enjoy this chap I worked real hard on it and please tell me if you like on the review!!! And tdon't forget about the preview!!**

**TazChan****: Eu tenho q fase uma fic so pra eles!! E nao se preocupe sobre o assunto ciumes do hika pq ele vai ser resolvido neste chappie!! Eu tb amei a cena, eu ficava mow awwwwwwwwwwwww enqto escrevia hehehe. Num posso fla oq ele faz X leia e review :D:D:D!!!**

**RavenToriBlack****: I am so glad you think like that!!! I swear I try to make the best out of the chappie but there is always something that goes unseen. I got a beta reader but apparently it didn't hel much - -'. I am glad you think I managed to leave the characters as they are, leaving Kyouya the heartless insensitive is very hard. Hopoe you like this chappie and the preview and pelase review!!!!**

**Review me people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Mission Accomplished. **

Kyouya and Kaoru were still sleeping when the car arrived at the Hiitachin mansion. Kaoru was still clinging to Kyouya's arm and Kyouya's head was still on top of his. The chauffer watched the cute but also weird scene not knowing what to do. He had never seen young Ootori look so calm and relaxed and knew he did not want to be seen like that. Now…how could he wake up Ootori Kyouya?

"Sir…-clears throat- sir…" Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and after noticing just exactly was going on he straightened himself in his seat as gentle as he could, trying not to wake up Kaoru. The chauffer held the door open so they could walk out of the car. "We have arrived." He announced.

Now Kyouya had even a bigger problem. He could wake up Kaoru on his first well slept hours in months; he could take Kaoru into the house on his arms which was crazy and out of question, or even worse, call Hikaru and ask him to pick up his brother. Boy, he was in trouble.

"It's ok John, thanks but you don't have to hold the door." His way of saying stop standing there you saw enough already.

While Kyouya tried to make his decision amber orbs watched the black limo that had just arrived. Kyouya did not have to bother himself with what to do since Hikaru would do that decision for him - though Hikaru was not expecting the sight of Kaoru sleeping peacefully onto Kyouya.

"What the hell!" He almost yelled when he saw Kyouya gently looking at his brother sleeping form and Kaoru sleeping peacefully, head resting on Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya did not see that coming. He had lost the count of how many unwanted moments flew by in the past three days. Three counting the night Kaoru saw him crying at the park.

"He fell asleep. I do not want to wake him." Was all he said. Kyouya did not do explanations or anything of that matter. He did not need to; one word from him was all people knew they could know. He was not open and actually couldn't find a proper explanation as to why he allowed Kaoru to sleep in his arms.

Hikaru looked like he could kill someone right then and there. And Kyouya felt like he was the most wanted target.

"Give me him." Hikaru said like he was talking about an object and not a person. Kyouya felt a bit upset about that.

"Let me take him, you won't be able to carry him." Kyouya stated. Though Hikaru hated to admit, it was true. He didn't have enough strengh to carry Kaoru all the way up to his room. He stepped aside as if saying 'just do it and get out of my sight afterwards'.

Kyouya slowly moved Kaoru so he was lying in his lap. In that same position he stood up and carried Kaoru through the gardens, into the house, upstairs to his bedroom. Like he thought, they had gotten separate rooms. Hikaru watched and not only had he felt angry he felt hurt. Kaoru never slept out of his house, especially not clinging onto someone that it is not him.

For anyone but Hikaru that would be a lovely scene. The all so closed and scary Ootori Kyouya was gently carrying the red head to his room. He was letting everyone see his sweet side though Hikaru did not know he had one. What surprised him was how comfortable his brother was on Kyouya's arms. His head was on his shoulder while one arm was around his neck and the other was holding to his shirt on his chest. Kyouya had one arm wrapped around Kaoru's waist and the other on his knees. And he did not seem to mind.

Kyouya left the boy on his king size bed and put the covers on top of him. Kaoru shivered from the lack of warmth and Kyouya knew he would soon wake up; but he left anyway, though he liked the boy as a friend or God knows what more, he would be murdered if he dared to sleep beside Kaoru. And it was too soon for that anyway.

As soon as Kyouya left Hikaru sat down on the bed and caressed his brother's cheek, wondering what had happened to them. He could not blame Kaoru for trusting Kyouya, and he himself had seen the soft side of him; probably the side Tamaki saw all the time. But what he didn't understand was how come he didn't know his brother needed his warmth to sleep, if sleeping in separate rooms was really a good idea, how was this affecting Kaoru…he knew nothing about his twin anymore. He wanted to be Kyouya, to be able to touch Kaoru like he did, to listen to Kaoru's problems again, to have him near…to feel his warmth so close to his body on a cold night. He hated Kyouya now…for knowing more, for having more of Kaoru to himself and leaving Hikaru without nothing.

* * *

Kyouya couldn't help but feel alone on his way back home. He ate alone in his room, slept alone in his bed. Before Haruhi, Tamaki would usually go to his house every week and spend the night. Though they did not share the same bed, having Tamaki a few feet away from him was good enough for him. His body seemed to emanate warmth, seemed to make everything brighter.

Kyouya made his lonely way to his suite and let himself fall as soon as he closed the door. He slid down the wall and sat there watching his cold and empty room.

He missed Tamaki more than he had ever missed anything or anyone in his life. He missed his hugs, his whines, his puppy eyes…everything that was Tamaki.

He took a deep breath. He wanted Tamaki to be Kaoru at the limo, he wanted to feel him near again, he wanted like a child to be held by him; to listen to soft whispers of lovely things, lullabies, small kisses…He was always controlling and demanding but with Tamaki he could let go of that façade. He could be himself. Many were the times when he was tired from a fight he just had with his dad, and though he never said a thing, and dared not to mention to anyone such thing happened, Tamaki would hold him and say supportive things until he felt better. He wanted that back. But he knew that would not happen.

God he would give up his fortune if that meant one day alone with the man he loves.

And the tears were coming again. Kaoru was a substitute for Tamaki, so was he for Hikaru. They were not ready to love again, they only looked for comfort. For someone that would fill in the blanks left by others.

And right now he was more than glad to have found someone. Kaoru would never mean to him what Tamaki meant, like he would never mean as much as Hikaru; but neither of them cared. They were and are both tired of being ignored; of being invisible. Just the fact they were noticed and cared, and maybe even liked for someone was enough. It meant less pain.

Kyouya sighed and shivered as he swallowed the tears. He stood up and without bothering about changing his clothes, organizing his things; he fell in his bed. More like threw himself in it.

He would sleep his cold, Tamaki-less sleep and face another day. At least now he had someone to share the day. He hated to admit but he was a very dependant, needy person.

* * *

If Kyouya thought the day before was awkward he did not know the true meaning of the word.

He arrived at Ouran High School and everyone was already there. Hikaru seemed to be protectively beside his brother, glaring at Kyouya.

Tamaki was glaring at both twins and glancing at him. Haruhi seemed a bit annoyed; apparently this dinner at the Hiitachin mansion was not very pleasant. Mori and Honey were at a corner observing them from afar.

Kyouya ignored everything and watched every other student that attended their school. He thought he would be alone for a while, that no one would bother him especially in such a weird situation. He wasn't actually bothered by the presence, he was bothered by the glares and stares and girlish squeals and every other background effect made by anyone of their friends or fangirls just because Kaoru was coming near him.

Kaoru stood by his side, he looked half irritated and half embarrassed. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and apparently the few well slept hours made a huge difference since he didn't have anymore a tired look. Sad and disappointed, yes; tired, no.

"Hikaru won't look at me now. The only time he did was this morning and he glared at me. How did he find me yesterday?" He asked. Kyouya recalled the frightening moment and the anger in Hikaru's eyes.

"Pretty much in the same way you fell asleep." Kyouya said. Kaoru's blush got a shade darker. He felt both happy and worried at the same time. Happy because Kaoru was rather a cute sight right now, worried because Hikaru glared at him with even more anger.

"So I really did that…I am sorry I am not myself when I am sleepy." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kyouya glanced at him; Hikaru's glare burning holes through him.

"Don't worry. I understand." Was all he said. Kaoru nodded and looked somewhere else still by his side.

"Kaoru?" The young boy looked at him. He seemed nervous again and even more nervous when Kyouya's eyes met his.

"Yes?" He asked innocently. Kyouya sighed.

"Anything else you would like to mention or ask?" He asked and Kaoru blushed again. Kyouya had to use all his self-control not to smile.

"It is nothing really…just a stupid thing that crossed my head, nothing important you see-"

"Kaoru, spill it." Kyouya said and Kaoru gave a long sigh before saying.

"I was wondering…I know we are not the greatest of the friends but due to latter events, if I could maybe…sleep at your house tonight? I can order my things to be sent to your house, it is just that I am feeling a bit scared when I am alone with Hikaru and lately you have been helping and I have not slept so well in probably six months or so, -"He wouldn't stop blabbering reasons unless Kyouya cut him off with a very short answer.

"Okay." Kyouya said and Kaoru stared at him in disbelief. Kyouya almost laughed at the boy's expression. He, himself did not know why he was allowing Kaoru to spend the night, maybe it was because of the way he was feeling lonely at home, maybe he wanted to picture Kaoru as Tamaki, whatever reason it was, it would be nice to have company for a change.

"Re-really?" Kaoru stuttered a question. Kyouya nodded and Kaoru blinked a few times before calling his home and asking for a few of his personal things.

Kyouya just stood there, ignorant to the fact that he was still being watched, and that two pair of eyes were unhappy with what they were seeing.

* * *

Hikaru just could not believe what he had just heard. He called his home to say to his mother to warn the cooks to make Kaoru's favorite meal just to please his brother and what was her answer? 'But Hikaru dear your brother is spending the night out tonight. In your friend's house. Kyo something. Didn't you know?'

How could Kaoru do this? Sleep at Kyouya's house? And since when did anyone sleep in Kyouya's house beside Tamaki? That was Tono's territory only and period. He had to do something.

He being the evil twin right now did not know how he did not know any plan that would work under this situation. He would have to talk to the baka Tono.

He was glad to see Tamaki walking in the bathroom and muttering a quick hello.

"There is something you should know." Hikaru said. Straight to the point. Tamaki turned to him and waited for whatever it was he had to say. He was looking tired and angry, just like Hikaru. "Kaoru is going to spend the night somewhere else tonight." He said and Tamaki shrugged entering one of the bathroom boxers'. "In Kyouya's house." He finished the phrase and Tamaki immediately got out of the boxer and facing Hikaru, inches apart from them. Tamaki looked out of himself.

"Mommy would never do this…Kaoru must be planning something, Mommy would never cheat on daddy…no." Tamaki started mumbling from now on. Hikaru smirked. Mission accomplished; whatever Kaoru and Kyouya planned. It was over.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Question: Do you guys wnat this to be and M rated fic? **

**Preview:**

_"Kyouya-senpai…are you and…- she took a deep breath- are you and Kaoru together? As a couple?" This time Kyouya looked. He stared at her trying to understand where did this come from. She blushed deeply but returned his gaze anyway and waited for an answer. Again everyone watched him._

_"Why do you ask?" he questioned. This only made him sound guilty but he really needed to know why people were thinking such things – why he was thinking such things. She bit her lower lip apparently regretting asking._

_"Well…you never really talked to anyone that much but Tamaki-senpai, which sort of made us wonder if you were with him before..._


	5. Sleepover

**A/N:**

**TazChan****: Eu tinha q fazer uma cena dessas com eles senao nao ia ter graça...so espero q eu nao tenha feito o Kyouya mto ooc. Espero q vc goste dessa chappie...eu achei ele mto interessante hehehe. Review!!!! E liea a preview no fim...mto interessante hehehehehehehehe!!!!evil laugh**

**RavenToriBlack****: Muahuahua I am dirty too simply for the fact that after I wrote my first M rated I been having a difficult time writing T again muahua. I took a while to update this one the explanation is after the story along with the preview. And of course it is Tamaki's territory...Kyouya is Tamaki's MUAHUAHUA having dirty thoughts review pleaseeeeee !!!**

**AcidicParanoia****: chibi me gets out of pocket and CPR's you so you can continue to review me muahuahua You cant keep fainting and dieing on me my friend, my medical knowledges only go this far muahua. Don't worry...Kyoumaki is close...very close evil laugh don't forget to read the preview, answer my question and most of all :REVIEWWWW!!!!**

**Satsukiyami****: it is updated! Sorry it took me so long the explanation to why is on the other authors notes and please answer my question and read the preview and reviewwwww!!!!**

**mistic fox****: I wouldn't truly say in trouble...I would say...BUSTED muahuahuahuahuahuhua but I can't say why. wait till next chapter answer my question read the preview and review pleaseeeeeeeeeee!!!!**

**inuwolf04****: I updated it!!! Finally please read it and review and read the preview on the bottom and answer my questionnnn!!!!!**

**PuriPuri: I know . I hate the way they are incredibly blind but hey what can I do I don't own them TT! But I agree what Kyouya and Kaoru did is absolutely amazing muahua and only in four days!!! That is why I love those beautiful characters...imagine what the author could make them do...sighs. Oh they will suffer don't worry. But they have to figure everything on their own, otherwise I would just make everything duller hehehe. And YES PLEASEEEE!!! I beated one of the chappies and got complaints so yes I would like a beta reader. Just copy and read the past chapters and send them to my email...I cant really give you the other one cause I don't have it typed on the computer and God knows when i will have my net back...But if you could please beta it I would be so gratefullllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you thank you thank you!!! Read the preview anwser my question and don't forget to reviewwww!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Sleepover.**

Kyouya started to wonder if he was in a comma or something similar. He was sure that these past three, four- he did not know anymore – weird days, had to be a dream. And the fact that the President of the Host Club, the King; was quietly in his place, not even paying much attention to the princesses showed how much of a dream – no, a nightmare – this was.

Everyone was quiet today. Haruhi was a bit irritated, thought he still wanted to know why was she trying to sleep at Hikaru's house; Mori and Honey were more silent, they probably noticed the humor change in both Kaoru and Tamaki; Hikaru though was grinning like a maniac.

And that worried Kyouya. He knew that grin, the grin that signed a plan that worked. He had to know what plan this was but today he didn't have time for it. Kaoru was going to sleep at his house.

Kaoru was going to sleep at _his _house – he repeated the phrase in his head. He felt oddly happy with the fact, though if anyone told him a week ago this all was going to happen he would have laughed until he passed out.

In four days, fours days only, he managed to cry in front of someone he knew, this someone became his friend and was now going to sleep in his house. And though Kyouya would never admit out loud, he was much more interested in boys than he was ever in girls. So having Kaoru at his house, when he is lonely and desesperate wanting for Tamaki was not a good thing.

He could not be trusted in the present month at least. He was not in total control of himself. Crying, talking, opening up, and skipping classes for God's sake! He sighed and closed his eyes. What a week!

He could not and would not do anything with Kaoru. He had to control himself today more than ever. The only two times he lost control of himself towards someone was firstly with Tamaki when they met and secondly with Haruhi when they went to his private beach. He was so angry at her for making Tamaki worry that he almost raped her!

And now he felt guilty – great, just another confusing feeling for this very confusing week.

He took his glasses off; it was useless to try to do any work now or try to think about what would be the outcome of Kaoru sleeping in his house.

He looked at his side to find everyone's eyes on him. He guessed that removing his glasses in front of everyone was also something he usually wouldn't do. All of the Hosts' jaws were on the floor; except for Kaoru. He was smiling encouragingly holding a thumb's up. Kyouya gave him half of a smile, very subtle and invisible on the corner of his lips. He heard some girlish squeals and some falling noises only to realize that the princesses were also watching him and some had fainted.

He ignored them and turned his attention back to the book he was reading previously. He could not type or write anymore for some time anyway. Some girls swooned and fainted too, the others just stared at him, drooling. He never imagined that him not wearing glasses could cause such a fuss – he did not need glasses that much anyway. He only had a miner problem and could see almost perfectly without it.

Apparently the girls liked being ignored as well for some were looking at him, expecting him to return their looks – which he obviously would not do.

But one of them startled him with a very weird and bold question.

"Kyouya-senpai…are you and… - she took a deep breath – are you and Kaoru together? As a couple?" This time Kyouya looked. He stared at her trying to understand where did this come from. She blushed deeply but returned his gaze and waited for an answer. Again everyone watched him.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. This only made him sound guilty but he really needed to know why people were thinking such things – why he was thinking such things. She bit her lower lip apparently regretting asking.

"Well…you never really talked to anyone that much but Tamaki-senpai, which sort of made us wonder if you were with him before. And we saw you the other day leaving the school with Kaoru, and one of the employee's on the café said that he saw you too there and that it looked like you were on a date. Not only that but also this morning Kaoru went to talk to you and he blushed. He is not talking to Hikaru though he is talking to you and you smiled at him just a minute ago." She said so fast he almost had trouble hearing her. Kyouya again did not know how to answer. All these information was too much for him to process. Both of the boys mentioned besides him did nothing but wait for his reply. Great support. Not only that but Hikaru was looking suspiciously at both of them. He would give his short answer like always and try to give a reasonable explanation.

"I am not and never was together with either of the boys you mentioned princess. Kaoru and I have spending more time together, I cannot deny that, but I assure you it is only friendship. I really can't answer for Tamaki's sadness, like you said we haven't spent much time with each other – as friends – lately. Perhaps you should ask Haruhi; since he is driving her home with Hikaru very often lately. Or maybe ask Suoh-kun himself." He said, turned back to his book and began reading peacefully again. He knew that what he did to Tamaki was a huge blow, and that it would make the King pissed off or very sad, but that was the plan. Get Tamaki angry, get Tamaki mad and sad so he would not pay attention to Kyouya and Kyouya would be able to eventually move on.

He heard a noise and looked at the girl that asked the questions to him. She had fainted along with a few other girls that were still conscious.

Tamaki was looking very hurt at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He had not called Tamaki, Suoh, ever since they first met. It hurt to say it too, but it was needed.

Kyouya sat on the limousine and let his head fall back on the seat. He had a headache and this was one of the most chaotic days in his life.

Kaoru giggled madly by his side. He was crying after laughing so much, Kyouya did not see what was so funny but he rather not know.

"Oh man!" I didn't know the girls could tell these kinds of things. That girl was brilliant!" He said and laughed some more. Kyouya snapped. "She totally got you to show how jealous you are of Haruhi!"

"Brilliant?! She made me look gay and promiscuous with those statements and questions. I had a hard time answering those God dammed questions. And I don't know where you got the idea that I am jealous of Haruhi." He said and sighed. Kaoru stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing again.

Kyouya stayed silent all the way to his house as Kaoru was blabbering and laughing like an idiot. Not only he felt ashamed for being so painfully obvious – he had to be obvious otherwise that girl would not have noticed a thing – he was reminded of Tamaki every time Kaoru laughed; simply because he was acting _just like _Tamaki.

They arrived on the house, Kaoru's things were already there, and they made their way to Kyouya's room. It was practically a separate house from the mansion. It had a small living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, dining room, everything.

Kyouya dropped Kaoru's stuff next to the couch and sat down feeling incredibly tired. Kaoru sat by his side, he was still talking non stop.

"…and the part where she said if we had something, even though you assured her we are only friends she is still thinking I am cheating on Hikaru or something. Imagine, we together, like a couple!" He said and chuckled but soon remained silent. He was imagining.

Kyouya turned his head to him. He still had no glasses on. Kaoru swallowed. Kyouya looked really, really sexy without his glasses. They were sitting very near, their faces coming closer, inches apart.

Kyouya looked at Kaoru's lips, so irresistibly close. He was blushing madly, breathing heavily, his breath tickling Kyouya. When their lips were one inch or so from touching Kaoru spoke.

"What are we doing?" He asked, voicing his insecurity. Kyouya breathed heavily.

"I don't know." He said and distanced himself from Kaoru. What had he thought about earlier? Self-control; he had to control himself tonight or he might do something, some things, which he was sure he was going to regret and get beat up by Hikaru.

"I guess you really shouldn't have assured her that we have nothing going on. You were sort of lying." Kaoru said casually though he was still blushing and breathing heavily.

"I did not know it was a lie." He simply said. He rested his head on the couch and let his body slide a little, relaxing more against the soft white leather. He felt Kaoru rest his head on his shoulder and unlike the other time, he didn't tense up.

He put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and Kaoru was more resting his head on Kyouya's chest than on Kyouya's shoulder. But he was not complaining, Kyouya's chest was a very nice place to be,

"But even if we did get together it would be only to replace the ones that truly matter." Kyouya whispered, more to himself than to Kaoru. Kaoru looked up at him.

"Like Hikaru and Suoh-kun. You really killed him when you said his last name." Kaoru said and Kyouya shrugged.

"What it has to be has to be done." He said as a matter of fact. He felt Kaoru's head shaking against his chest and chuckled slightly. "Look who is saying, look where you are saying it, you really are in no position – literally – to judge me Kaoru." He said. Kaoru blushed again and nodded.

"I am starting to feel sleepy…can we go to bed?" He yawned the question while he slowly detached himself from Kyouya. Kyouya looked at him, his eyes were half open, stretching himself like a kitten and he felt sleep come slowly for him too, so he nodded.

He walked into his bedroom being followed by Kaoru. His bed was low, not touching the ground by one thin layer of wood, Tamaki had insisted on him buying a bed like that to look more like an old Japanese home. There was a bed just like his, beside his; that one was for Kaoru. Kaoru got his towel, brush, soap, and every other thing he uses to take a shower and asked.

"Can I go before you?" Kyouya just nodded while he got the book he was trying to read today and sat on the bed.

Kaoru's shower was long. He sang in the bathroom probably thinking Kyouya wasn't listening, but he was. Kaoru was singing and American song, John Mayer – Kyouya figured. His voice was actually quite good (and sexy!!! x Listen to the song Bokura no Love Style, the second voice is Kaoru's. And if anyone wants I have the translation!!) And he spoke English very well. It was such a low tune while Kyouya sat on his bed and read his book that he was sure he was going to sleep if Kaoru did not leave the bathroom anytime soon.

He walked out fully dressed drying his hair with a towel. Kyouya got his things and entered the bathroom.

Entering the hot tub made all of his muscles relax and he sighed in pleasure. He needed something like this so he could sleep well. And unlike the other nights, the bathroom was already filled with steam which made everything better.

He unfortunately forgot to take his pajamas into the bathroom and would have to get out pick them up. He got out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist and he could feel Kaoru's eyes on him. He smirked. Though it was a weird day, he liked feeling attractive. He got them and walked back into the bathroom and changed. No words were spoken from both of them afterwards, they only said goodnight and slept peacefully. Sleep would make them forget about questions, about the almost kiss they almost shared, and everything else that had happened that day.

But unlike Kyouya and Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki could not sleep on their beds, could do nothing _but_ think about what had happened today and how far away they were from such important people in their lives. All they could do right now was try to sleep and admit they were the ones to blame for this whole situation existing

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapie and review just like you did on the last one!!! I don't know when I will update because of some internet problems but I promise it before the end of January.**

**Again. Do you want this to be an m rated fic? Only one person answered I need more answers people!!!!!!**

**Preview:**

_But suddenly he heard a click noise and Kaoru tensed up under him._

_"Kyouya...you better looked." Kaoru said and Kyouya looked in his eyes first, there was shock, embarassemente and he looked very scared. He got off Kaoru and turned to look at the door. His own eyes windened as all the air left his body._


	6. Open Your Eyes

**A/N:**

**Satsukiyami****: M is very addicting XD after I wrote my first M rated story i can't stop anymore muahuahuahua I always ask the same question perverted. hope you like this chappie it is very good I promise you lol. Read the preview and review me pleaseeeee!!!**

**Panic Dinosaurs On The Loos...****: Muahuahuahua the preview was really evil I know. Don't worry everything will be fine now hehe. I am thinking about changing the rating but sort of dividing the page. Like put a warning or something (Lemon here) so if you want you read if you don't want you don't read. anyway, read the preview, and reviewwwww!**

**TazChan****: M rula!!!! perva tb dps q eu escrevi o primeiro M rated num consigo mais fazer T eles parecem ser chatos x. vc ja tem uma noçao doq vai acontece...muahuahuahua. Leia e review meee!!!**

**hearmei****: MUAHUAHUAHUA we are all going to hell aren't we muahuahua? I personally love M rated so x. read and review!!!**

**xxDream Theaterxx****: x perverted this is so wrong lol. Anyway read and review.**

**: i think Kyouya has to be calculating and sort of cold otherwise he wwould not be Kyouya anymore. And Hikaru and tamaki deserve to suffer and to feel jealous!! I am very proud of my twists and you will know why by reading this chappie hehe. I can't send you the chaps right now, just copy them from the webpage beta them and send them to me I will update when i can. Major internet problems here. read and review pleaseeee!!**

**...: Muahuahua don't worry we are all perverted in here x!! but I am still deciding...it probably will be and M rated but like I said to Panic dinossaur on... there probably will be a warning or something. so it will be on your selfcontrol. i know I have none XD I totally agree with the rape me part lol!!! I would not have minded to be haruhi on that episode! read and review pleaseeee!**

**and the song I am using is Open your eyes by Snow patrol. Please REVIEWWWW!!  
**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes.**

The sight of both boys was incredibly cute. Since their beds were almost glued to each other, and apparently Kaoru really missed body warmth, they slowly got closer during the night and now Kyouya was gently holding Kaoru as the younger rest his head on Kyouya's shoulder, hands on his chest.

Kyouya slowly opened his eyes, he was still very sleepy and wasn't aware of the surroundings. Only when he tried to move, he realized Kaoru was cuddling against him.

He looked down and allowed himself to smile – a kind smile, the first in many months. He held Kaoru tighter against though he did not know why he did that. For some reason Kaoru's body so close to his felt good, very good and he wanted some more of that feeling.

But that movement woke Kaoru up. He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Kyouya. Kyouya wasn't smiling anymore, after all how could he explain a situation like this?

Kaoru just smiled brightly, he kissed Kyouya's cheek making a faint almost invisible blush appear on his cheeks.

"Morning." He said softly. Kaoru stared into Kyouya's eyes and all self control he had vanished. He did not even found his voice to say a simple good morning back to Kaoru. He found himself in the same situation that he was in the previous evening and he wanted that body warmth so badly, he wanted those lips, and though he knew it was dangerous to kiss Kaoru especially being the two alone and so close in his bed, he did not care. He put a hand on the back of Kaoru's neck to push him further, held him tighter by the waist and gradually lowered his head to meet Kaoru. Kaoru did not say a word, just closed his eyes and waited for Kyouya. Kyouya smirked as he slowly closed the gap between their mouths.

Kaoru's lips were soft, so soft against his, he wanted much more of that and apparently Kaoru wanted as well, for he put his hands around Kyouya's shoulders pulling him closer. Kyouya ran his tongue on Kaoru's bottom lip and Kaoru allowed the entrance.

This time Kyouya's hormones started to kick in. It felt so good, Kaoru's tongue was battling with his and it felt so right. He turned so he was on top of Kaoru, never once breaking the kiss.

Kaoru was the one to break it gasping for air, panting heavily. While he catch his breath Kyouya boldly moved his lips to the crook of Kaoru's neck. He kissed and bite and didn't know where all this boldness came from, but welcomed it anyway. Kaoru let out small moans and it made Kyouya's blood heat up, to Kaoru that was what was happening, Kyouya's touch and kisses were hotter than fire.

But suddenly he heard a click noise and Kaoru tensed up under him.

"Kyouya…you better look." Kaoru whispered and Kyouya looked in his eyes first, there was shock, embarrassment and he looked very scared. He got off Kaoru and turned to look at the door. His own eyes widened as all the air left his body.

Tamaki was standing there, at his bedroom door, eyes filled with tears. He looked at Kyouya and then at the state they both found themselves. Lips swollen, blushing madly, clothes wrinkled, and hair disheveled. A tear slipped from Tamaki's eyes, he did not say a thing, and he just left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kyouya felt air rush in back to his lungs and he panted heavily, not from pleasure anymore, but from desesperation. He sat on the bed not knowing what to do.

"Go get him." Kaoru said. For a moment Kyouya had forgotten he was there. Kyouya looked at him; he could not abandon the boy just because Tamaki freaked out, at least not after everything they had been through. Kaoru seemed to read his thoughts. "this is what you have been waiting for, do not worry about me, I understand. I will not be sad or mad I promise – as long as you continue to be my friend." Kyouya smiled at the boy, a true smile, and the ones so rare for him.

"Thank you." He said and gave Kaoru one last kiss on his mouth.

Kaoru lay back on the bed smiling too. He did want to have more of that feeling he just had with Kyouya but he would wait. Right now he was just happy that his friend got what he wanted all along.

He changed and left the room, knowing they would probably go there to talk.

* * *

Tamaki ran as fats as he could. When Hikaru said Kaoru was sleeping at Kyouya's house, he did not believe and for some reason he felt betrayed. He didn't know why but the thought of someone else's hands on Kyouya, the thought of Kyouya kissing someone…made him want to cry, punch Kaoru – or maybe both. 

"Tamaki!" he heard Kyouya's rushed steps coming after him and he started to run. "Tamaki, stop!!" he yelled. Tamaki stopped and turned to look at him. It was a heartbreaking sight – Suoh Tamaki, crying, anger on his eyes.

"Wasn't it Suoh yesterday? Is this why you are acting cold with me? Because you have been banging Kaoru?" He said and Kyouya's eyes widened in shock, he even took some time to answer. Tamaki never said things like "banging". He must be really pissed. They looked around, maids and servants watching their fight.

"Tamaki let's go inside so we can discuss this without anyone watching us." Kyouya said in a low tone so the maids didn't hear him.

Tamaki nodded reluctantly and started walking back into the house, to Kyouya's room, so they could talk. He hiccupped and couple of times and Kyouya's heart broke a little more every time he did.

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**_

They reached the room and Kyouya closed the door behind him. How was he supposed to explain what happened to Tamaki?

"I can't believe Hikaru was right…when he told me Kaoru was sleeping over here I thought it was some kind of sick joke. I told him you would never cheat on me!" Tamaki said angrily. So Hikaru had planned this? Smart move. But that was not the point. The things Tamaki was saying made no sense at all. Cheat on him? And since when were their Mommy and Daddy parts real? "Tamaki I really don't understand you. You say I cheated on you, but I never knew we were together in the first place. I really don't know what the fuss is all about." Kyouya said. He knew it sounded like he didn't care about Tamaki at all, it was his nature being cold and he could not help it. Tamaki's eyes widened like he had said the biggest, dumbest thing ever.

"You abandoned and ignored me! Ever since you and Kaoru started talking or dating or whatever it is that you two are doing, you don't talk to me anymore! You always cut me off, you never visit anymore and you never even call me!" He started listing the things Kyouya stopped doing. By the time he had finished Kyouya's eyes were a bit watery as he fought the sadness filling him, devouring him. He was not feeling guilty at all, his eyes were watery because Tamaki was accusing him of things he did as well but much sooner. He stopped doing all of those things right after Fujioka Haruhi entered the Host Club. Unfortunately anger got the best of him at that moment.

_**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
´Cause I need you to look into mine**_

"I don't do these things anymore? For like what? A week? What about you Suoh Tamaki? Let's see the things _you don't do_. When was the last time you came to see me? When was the last time you slept over my house? When was the last time you actually talked to me? To ask how life is going, to ask if everything is ok. All you ever do when you remember my existence is talk about Haruhi. So don't come telling me I abandoned you, because you did the same but a long time ago." Kyouya said, quickly wiping the tears that were threatening to fall. He was out of it completely. He only lost his temper a couple of times - one of them being with Tamaki. He had the power to make Kyouya lose control. To lose all perception, like now he didn't notice that while he talked he got nearer the man he loves.

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**

Tamaki opened and closed his mouth many times, not finding words. Everything Kyouya said was true. Kyouya took the opportunity to say everything that was in his mind. He had los it already so why not?

"If I recall Tamaki, I never complained about you ignoring my existence for the cross dressing girl. I always wanted you to be happy, even if it meant you forgetting me. But why can't I have that right? And if we really are only friends than why are you acting like this? Normal friends don't get like this, they don't react like us so what is wrong with us?" He said and Tamaki continued not knowing what to say.

He did the only thing he knew – he hugged Kyouya. He rest his head on the crook of Kyouya's neck and held him tight on the waist. Kyouya closed his eyes, forgetting about his anger for a minute and taking in everything in the moment. Tamaki's fancy perfume, Tamaki's arms wrapped tightly on his waist, Tamaki's breath on his neck, everything that was Tamaki, everything that he love, everything that he had missed for so long. He hugged Tamaki back for the first time, wrapping his arms around his neck.

**_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
´Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_**

Tamaki was doing the same. He never got a true hug like this one from Kyouya. He was never allowed to hug Kyouya and if he did, the hug was never returned, his arms never wrapped themselves around his neck, his breathing never tickled him from being so close to his skin, and they never held each other this tight before. And it felt good. Better than any hug he had ever received, better than holding Haruhi.

"I don't know why I reacted this way…I am sorry, for everything…if you really do like Kaoru that way I guess I will just have to let you be." 'Reluctantly' he thought "I just didn't know it had gone that far." Kyouya chuckled at the phrase and Tamaki's sad voice.

"It would have…if you hadn't arrived. Nothing happened Tamaki and I like Kaoru…but not as much…" Tamaki waited for Kyouya to continue but he didn't. "I was just looking for someone...for something that would make me forget." Tamaki looked puzzled at him.

"Forget what?" He asked looking at Kyouya in the eyes but the other remained silent. "Forget what? You can tell me, you know you can." He said softly and smiled. Kyouya wondered if he should tell him. Maybe he should. He was actually tired of hiding and if he really wanted Tamaki to ignore him then this was the best way.

**_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
´Cause I need you to look into mine_**

He put a hand on Tamaki's cheek, slowly caressing it, a loving gesture. Tamaki raised an eyebrow. For the first time in many, many months Kyouya gave Tamaki the sweetest smile, and slowly titled his head to the side so his mouth could reach the one he had been longing for such a long time. He kissed Tamaki soft, gentle and slow. The most blissful moment in his life, unfortunately Tamaki did not seem to respond to the kiss.

"Forget how much I love you." He whispered on Tamaki's ear, absorbing the shiver his body let out. He detached himself from Tamaki and left the room. He did not want to see Tamaki's disgusted face.

So he wandered through the house before finding the way out. He did not know confessing could make someone get so confused. He got lost in his own house, how confusing is that? But he couldn't stay there, stay and listen to how much Tamaki loathed him, how much he was disgusted with Kyouya and if he knew before he would have never even thought about being friends with someone like him. He did not want to see him running to his limo asking to go to Haruhi's house. For now he would run away. For the first time he would not face the consequences, because this was the first time he was not ready for it.

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**

Not that he had finally done it, finally confessed…he regretted. It was better to have him as a friend than not have him at all. But it was too late for that. There was no choice now, everything was ruined.

He sighed and remembered their fight. Tamaki was confused that was probably why he seemed jealous, that is all. But then he remembered something that someone else besides him should now.

He dialed Kaoru's number, he knew he would be pissed with Hikaru but he had the right to know who fucked up their night.

"Hiitachin residence may I help you?" The maid asked.

"This is Ootori Kyouya; could I please talk to Hiitachin Kaoru?" he asked and heard a small hai. He waited on the line until Kaoru picked up.

"Kyouya! What are you doing? Go talk to Tamaki now!" he said and Kyouya smiled at that, Hikaru did not know the brother he had. The sweetest person Kyouya had ever met.

"I already have. But there is something you need to know." Kyouya said seriously. Kaoru went silent waiting for him to say whatever he needed to know. "It was Hikaru who warned Tamaki; otherwise he wouldn't have come." Kyouya said and Kaoru remained silent. Kyouya knew that many thoughts were crossing his mind right now and that maybe he did not want to talk about it. "Just thought you needed to know. Bye" He said and hung up.

He turned his cell phone off and went to the park near his house; he could not fight the tears anymore. Somehow they didn't fall in front of Tamaki, not even when they were hugging, but he couldn't contain them anymore. For now he would cry…for now he would accept his fat: losing his best friend and loved one forever.

**_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

**Question (ANSWERRRRRR!!) who do you think it is a seme on tamaxKyo relationship?**

**Preview:**

_Tamaki smiled to himself as he finally realized. He finally had all the answers to his questions. he finally knew how he felt about both Kyouya and Haruhi._

_While tamaki happily recognized his feelings, while he knew the answer, Hiikaru did not even knew what the questions were_**.  
**


	7. Questions and Answers

**A/N:**

**Satsukiyami****: I am glad you think that is wonderful -!! Please continue to review and read unfortunately there is no preview in this chappie - -' but review please!!!**

**xxDream Theaterxx****: I have been battling with myself about the whole kyoxtama semexuke relationship i hope i get it right - -'. anyway hope you like this chappie and review please!!!**

**Panic Dinosaurs On The Loos...****: I didn't do a Kyox Kao lemon for it would be very forced I think. They are only substitutes after all and it just wouldn't be right to do that to Hikaru. I agree with the Tamaki being seme but some people don't so I don't know what to do - -' Please reviewwww!!!**

**TazChan****: Bem o dia q vc lembra oq era pra ter saido dessa review vc me avisa please lol. E review esse chappie se possivel.**

**Misfit.Toy****: Don't worry I will not let him stay so sad!! - Its updated!!**

**trueyamigirlfriend****: I think only Tamaki can rule Kyouya because Kyouya always surrenders to Tamaki's wishes -. If rate it M I will put a warning so you don't need to read the lemon in case you don't want to. I am so so so glad you think I am IC it is so difficult to keep Kyouya in character - -'. PLease review and tell me what you thought about this chappie.**

**...: I am so confused about the whole Kyox Tama semexuke . . I will ifgure a answer by the time I write the lemon. I have something on my mind, I will see if it works. Please review this chappie !!!**

**E-san****: I have absolutely no words for your comment - -'. Review please.**

**RavenToriBlack****: Muahuahuahuahuahua i don't wanna destroy you. Don't worry I can't make Kaoru miserable. Please review.**

**AcidicParanoia****: I think you died in every review muahuahuahua please don't die anymore TT and please review this chappie.**

**inuwolf04****: I will think about it MUAHUAHUAHUA just kidding -. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Questions and Answers.**

'It was Hikaru who warned Tamaki, otherwise he wouldn't have come.' Kaoru remembered Kyouya's words. Damn his brother! Why would he do that anyway? Just to piss off Kaoru? If it was he had managed to do so successfully. So when Kaoru entered the house he did not bother to find his brother, he hurried his way to the bedroom so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

Sad for him Hikaru knew him very well and guessed that he would do such thing, so when Kaoru opened the door his brother was sitting by the window.  
"Get out, now!" Kaoru said pointing at the door. He had never been so mad at Hikaru before and for the first time he was tired of being nice to Hikaru. He would regret being so much like his twin later, for now he was just pissed.

"Kaoru why would you ask me such thing? I bet you wouldn't if I was Kyouya!" Hikaru shouted at him. But Kaoru was tired and would not take his brother's crap for today.  
"Fine if you don't want to leave I will." He said and left the room before his brother could catch him. He ran to the guest's room and locked the door before his brother even tried to get in.

"Kaoru open up!" Hikaru yelled and punched the door. Kaoru had his mp3 player so all he did was listen to music on highest volume and ignore Hikaru completely. Wasn't that the treatment he had been receiving? That was the treatment he would give back. Enough of nice Kaoru, nice Kaoru only gets hurt and he was tired, too tired of getting hurt. He only has one heart and he is planning to live with this heart for a long time.

Hikaru sighed when he realized Kaoru wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon. He let himself slid against the door. He had fucked up big time. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to Tamaki but he was worried. After all what would Kaoru be doing at Kyouya's house?

"Kaoru please…let me talk to you." No answer. Kaoru had never ignored him before. And he did not know it could be so painful.

He tried to think about good things, about the good time he had spent with his brother this week and he found out that…he hadn't. And not only for week, for months! The only time he recalled being with his brother was at school and at the Host Club and even those were vague - because he was often with Haruhi.

Haruhi. He had to admit he liked the girl. Especially now that she had accepted him as a friend and maybe a little more. But suddenly nothing mattered anymore, Haruhi was not Kaoru. And it is not worth to Haruhi and not have Kaoru. He wants both, or maybe just Kaoru, but he doesn't want to continue to feel this way. He wants his brother back.

"Kaoru…" He missed his brother. He actually missed the person that lives in the same house he does. That only showed how apart they had come with time. Why didn't he seen it before?

Kyouya walked back to his home. He knew Tamaki probably had already left, he expected him to leave. Everything that was bad and rhymed with rejection, Kyouya expected.

* * *

He entered his house and made his way to his room. There he would mope around alone all he wanted to. He would probably call Kaoru too. Anyone or anything that would make him feel better would be accepted.

He opened the door to his room and stopped walking almost immediately. Tamaki was comfortably lying on his couch, eating popcorn and watching some old movie.

When he saw the boy enter and close the door he stood up to talk to him.

"I really don't want to hear it Tamaki…just leave and I promise I will never bother you again." Kyouya said, voice cracking, body shivering, watery eyes. Tamaki opened and closed his mouth smiling sweetly. Kyouya heard steps approaching and walked to his room trying to escape Tamaki's rejection. But before he could take another step the blonde boy held him by the waist resting his head on his shoulder. Kyouya let a tear slip and closed his eyes.

"You are not a bother to me Kyouya…especially now. I don't now if I can answer your feelings…I thought about it for some time but I guess these things can't be decided so quickly right? So I thought that maybe you could give me some time…and maybe we could continue to be friends for now." Kyouya could not even answer. He thought Tamaki would hate him for sure. Just the idea of continuing to be friends with Tamaki and not having to hide anything from him was a bless. He felt like a big weight was lifted from his chest. He put his hands around Tamaki's arms.

"Thank you." Kyouya said and he could feel Tamaki smile. They stayed like that for a while, Tamaki letting Kyouya cry without him seeing – he knew Kyouya hated to be seen in an embarrassing situation. When he felt the boy on his arms stop shaking he let go.

"Now, why don't you come watch with me the movie I was watching? It is far too soon to sleep." Tamaki said. Kyouya turned to look at him, he was not wearing glasses and he had the most beautiful kind smile Tamaki had ever seen. He actually never saw Kyouya smile like that. He had to admit his feelings for Kyouya were really confusing. Especially now that he was feeling so light headed and that his heart was beating so fast just by the sight of Kyouya's smile.

"Sure." He simply said as Tamaki jumped up and down saying something like 'mommy is not mad at daddy anymore'. Kyouya smiled and let his body get the needed rest when he sat lazily at the couch. Tamaki lied by his side and rest his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya had to admit the previous and morning was quite a surprise for him. Kaoru and him had a making out session, he confessed to Tamaki, the boy accepted his feelings but didn't know about his own.

He was even more surprised to wake up with half of Tamaki lying on top of him; the other half was on the mattress. Tamaki was sleep talking like he always did, Kyouya was used to it. So he just rolled his eyes and tried to get Tamaki away from him.

"Mommy let me sleep a little more…" Tamaki murmured half awake and half asleep. Kyouya chuckled.

"As long as you don't sleep on top of me." He said and Tamaki opened his eyes smirking like the idiot he was. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"But you are a nice pillow!" Tamaki said laughing. Kyouya shook his head and pushed him aside, leaving him laughing and rolling on the two beds.

"You sure got you humor back." Kyouya said. Tamaki watched him; 'It is nice to use him as a pillow…' he thought and giggled. Maybe Kyouya woke up something inside of him, he didn't know he had. Maybe he could answer his feelings. That was probably why he felt like hugging Kyouya all the time. He wasn't very sure what all of these new feelings were. But whatever it was he would find out.

"Why don't we call our sons and daughter? It is Sunday, a great day to go out." He said and Kyouya nodded. He knew that when Tamaki saw Haruhi he would be forgotten like always. But at least they were still friends.

Before Kyouya could properly wake up and get his cell phone, Tamaki had already called everyone – being him the morning person.

"They are all going!!! But apparently our twins are fighting mommy." Tamaki said. Kyouya then remembered…what would happen between him and Kaoru after the previous night? Would he wait for Tamaki's answer or would he stay with the young redhead? And did Kaoru really stayed mad at Hikaru for telling Tamaki?

"Then we must talk to them daddy." He said but he knew Tamaki was thinking the same thing he was. After all he found them in a very heated making out session on Kyouya's bed.

"Are you…" He could hear a tone of sadness on Tamaki's voice. "Are you going to stay with him?" Kyouya looked questioningly at Tamaki. Was he sad because of this? Was he sad because Kyouya maybe would date Kaoru?

"I don't know…I will figure things out with him." He cut Tamaki off. He did not want to discuss about this right now. Not after he had Tamaki back. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To a commoner mall." Tamaki said in a dull voice. Usually he would have said it in a super hyper child like voice, jumping up and down. Those made Kyouya wonder if he should continue his "thing" with Kaoru or give a chance to Tamaki make up his mind.

* * *

The walk to the car was as quiet as the ride to the mall. Tamaki looked sort of sad and Kyouya was still confused about the decision he should make.

They arrived and everyone was there. But everything was odd. Kaoru was sitting on a bench his back turned to his brother who was sitting by his side looking miserable. Haruhi still had a very annoyed look like the previous days and Honey was still sad and scared about them all.

Kyouya looked at Kaoru who just smiled; Hikaru and Tamaki stared and glared at both of them.

Kyouya ignored both and went to talk to Kaoru. They needed to do something and decide if they would go on with this or not. Kaoru stood up and they started to walk towards the mall's entrance.

"What happened with you and Hikaru?" Kyouya asked. Kaoru shrugged, a pissed of look on his face.

"I am not talking to him, letting him taste a bit of his own poison." Kaoru said and Kyouya shook his head.

"I should not have told you. If I knew it would cause so much trouble I wouldn't have." Kyouya said; truth, if he'd known the boy would get so mad he wouldn't have said a thing. But wait…what was he mad about? "You really wanted the night to continue?" Kyouya asked trying not to smirk. Kaoru blushed and shook his head several times.

"That is not it. When Hikaru traded me for Haruhi I never said a thing because I wanted him to be happy, I can't understand why I don't have the right to be happy too! Why do I have to mope around for him? Why can't I have a boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever?" He said and it was the first time Kyouya had seen Kaoru so mad.

"Maybe he loves you like you love him but he doesn't know yet. Maybe this is what it took for him to wake up." Kaoru would laugh at the sight of Kyouya giving him a love advice if he wasn't saying something so serious and that mattered so much to Kaoru.

"Probably not…but anyway…Nothing is gonna happen between us anymore, right?" He asked and Kyouya thought for a while. "C'mon Kyouya don't waste your chance. I saw the way Tamaki reacted when he caught us on that bed together." Kaoru said like it was the most normal thing to say in the world; though he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What if it is not what you are thinking?" Kyouya asked and Kaoru grinned.

"Then I know where to go when I am feeling lonely." Kyouya chuckled at Kaoru's statement and nodded.

"It is settled then." He said and they both started talking about the things that didn't matter. But they were being closely watched.

While both boys talked, the other two thought. Tamaki had finally figured out what he answer to his feelings was. He was glad he had invited everyone to the mall for that gave him all the answers he needed - about both Kyouya and Haruhi.

Hikaru on the other hand was just miserable. He had no idea why Kaoru was acting like that or why he was acting like that. While Tamaki had all the answers, Hikaru did not even know what the questions were.


	8. Who would have guessed?

**A/N:**

**xxDream Theaterxx****: Some think it's weird but Kaoru is very alike Kyouya. At least that is what I think x3. I am glad you say I have no mistakes, I have been trying so hard!! And about the seme thing...I think they should take turns XDD because Tamaki is daddy and Kyouya can be controlling but he always gives in to Tamaki's wishes. Please continue to review!!!**

**TazChan****: Eu sei XDD preciso criar um Hikaru q nao seja baka...pra eu nao odiar ele x.**

**Satsukiyami****: I think the only way to make Hikaru realize Kaoru's pain is to make him suffer so...let's how much pain he can stand MUAHUAHUAHUA...j/k x3 Please review this chappie!!!**

**RavenToriBlack****: It is updated hope you like and review.!!!**

**inuwolf04****: watches you punching Hikaru Go ahead...he hurt Kaoru he deserves to suffer muahuahua OK hope you like this chap and review it please!!!**

**...: It is ok if you did not review as long as you at least continue to read please TT I swear I am doing my best. And I couldn't make him decide right away because it would be a very rushed ending...anyway hope you read and maybe review this chap pleasee!**

**Special thanks to hearmei, inuwolf04 who have been reading and reviewing most of my Ouran fics!! Thanks you guys I would be nothing without you!!**

**

* * *

Who would have guessed?**

Now that he observed his best friend talking to Kaoru he realized that - though Kyouya and Kaoru didn't spend much time together – Kyouya had opened up to Kaoru. His expression was a bit softer and his lips almost formed a smile. Now that he thought of it, he should make his friend smile more often; because he looks perfect when he does so. His eyes soften their look and he does not hide it under his glasses, his expression changes from serious to kind.

Amazing how much Tamaki had not noticed about Kyouya until this very moment.

Who would have thought? Who would have guessed that him, Suoh Tamaki would fall in love with Ootori Kyouya? He chuckled at the thought. He himself thought it was madness. But it would be his mad life. And the thought of being in Kyouya's arms made his body shiver, made his knees weak…made him smile. He had never felt like that for anyone before, not once his heart race so much from something as simple as a hug. Not even the two times he had the opportunity to hold Haruhi.

He was interested in her, but not in love. He was only acting like that because she was different than them; she was a commoner and had an incredible knowledge even without the money. He was impressed by the girl and wanted to know more about her and her lifestyle. That didn't mean he love her. That didn't mean she could ever replace Kyouya.

And if he didn't love Kyouya than he would have not gotten so heartbroken at the sight of him and Kaoru making out - something that he rather not remember. He would not feel cheated because they were not a couple. He would not be thinking about him constantly. They could be one now. Imagine all the things Mommy and Daddy could do together!

He also had to admit he always had some feeling for Kyouya; ever since they met. From the very first day he tried his best to know the real Kyouya, to make him smile. He always wanted to hug Kyouya and to be near him – and he loved to know he was the only one that truly saw Kyouya. All of Kyouya, including the in love part of him. Something that Kaoru couldn't see because he was not the one Kyouya loved. Tamaki is the only one that knows him, body and soul. Well, not body yet but he will know someday.

He watched Kyouya and Kaoru talk, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but he knew they were settling matters between them – but his attention was drawn to the bandage on Kyouya's hand. He still didn't know how he had gotten that injury; and apparently Kyouya would not tell him.

He looked around trying to find someone he could ask. Mori and Honey were close enough. He approached both boys who still were a bit scared with the whole situation so at the sight of Tamaki they distanced a bit.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Tamaki asked and they both nodded.

"What happened to Kyouya's hand?" He asked and Honey gave him a puzzled look; little Sakura flowers floating above his head.

"Didn't he tell you?" Tamaki shook his head. Honey smiled kindly and answered in his cute little boy's voice.

"When he found out that there was no way we left to get you, he was so mad at you for leaving and at his dad for not letting him get you, that he punched his Rolls Royce." Honey said and Tamaki felt butterflies at his stomach, a soft, gentle smile appearing at his face. Kyouya hurt his hand for him? Because of him?

He watched Kyouya as he bought everyone's movie theater ticket. They were going to watch some a romantic movie - The Holiday – which only made everything more perfect.

Kaoru and Kyouya stopped talking, nodded and smiled both leaving each other to remain alone. Apparently they had settled what would happen between them and Tamaki hoped they would remain friends. Otherwise the tables would turn and he would be the one sulking over someone he cannot have.

* * *

Kyouya was feeling confused at Tamaki's behavior. He was not talking to anyone, not even to him. But he was looking quite happy and was walking really close to Kyouya glancing at him from time to time. 

The boy decided to approach the blonde and ask exactly what was it that he wanted, he sure wants something but Kyouya didn't know what.

"Tamaki…what's going on?" he asked and Tamaki just smiled.

"Nothing is going on." He said and left him with a puzzled look while he went to buy popcorn for both of them. Kyouya entered the movie theater to save them some seats. This is not like when they rent the place this time they would have to share it with other people.

He put everyone's coats and Haruhi's purse – for a moment he was amazed she even had one - on the seats to show they were taken. The Hosts made their way towards him all pretty amazed by the fact he knows such commoner skill.

They sat on the last row in the middle, the best place to watch a movie. Tamaki was beside Kyouya; Kaoru skipped a chair saying he needed one to put his coat and popcorn though Kyouya didn't believe that, Hikaru sat by his side, Haruhi next to him, Mori and Honey were the last two, Honey sitting on Mori's lap.

Tamaki happily ate his popcorn, watching everyone around him. He had never been in a commoner movie theater and looked like a child on a candy store, seeing all kinds of things he did not know before. He watched the families that entered, boyfriends and girlfriends, boyfriends and boyfriends, girlfriends and girlfriends, everything. Some couples didn't wait for the movie to begin, they were making out with the lights on, not minding about the others around, and others waited until the Coke commercials and preview to other movies to begin.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered. Kyouya turned to look at him. He was not wearing glasses; he put his contact lenses for once. He liked the way people reacted when he didn't wear it.

"You don't have to whisper until the movie begins Tamaki." He said and Tamaki let out an 'Oh'. He smiled; no use hiding who he was anymore. Tamaki knows it all.

"Can people make out in a commoner movie theater? Isn't that disrespectful to the others that are trying to watch the movie?" Tamaki asked a blush appearing on his cheek. Kyouya chuckled.

"I believe that is why most of them come here. It is normal to see couples on a movie theater Tamaki" He said and could almost see the engines on Tamaki's brain turning. What could he be thinking or planning that had anything to do with making out on a movie theater?

"Kyouya?" He asked again, this time whispering for the movie had already started. Kyouya turned his head and got closer to Tamaki so he could hear him. "I know the truth about your hand." He whispered with a smile on his lips and Kyouya wondered how he had found out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you needed to know." He answered and Tamaki shook his head slightly, resting his forehead on Kyouya's. Kyouya's breathing was quickening by the second.

"What are you doing to me Tamaki?" he asked and the blonde boy smiled softly to him.

"I have got my answer Kyouya." He said and instead of breathing fast Kyouya didn't breathe at all - especially when Tamaki put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and closed the gap between their mouths sealing them with a kiss.

Though Tamaki's lips were virgin, Kyouya's weren't, so he took the lead, first kissing the boy he loved softly, so he would adjust to the feeling, which he quickly did, succumbing to Kyouya, lowering his head and giving him complete entrance to his mouth, to his heart. Kyouya smirked against his lips, tongues battling, Tamaki blushing deeply, small mmphs could be heard as they reluctantly tried to break the kiss for air, but couldn't leave each other. Tamaki's arms encircled Kyouya's neck pulling him closer, Kyouya's hands finding the boy's waist slowly and shyly going under his shirt; lips finding its way to Tamaki's neck and collarbone, kissing and leaving love bite marks on his neck, to show everyone Tamaki is only his. He bites a bit harder while he smartly moved his hand a little further on the blonde's chest earning him a small moan.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki moans in a low tone, trying not to get attention from anyone around them. Kyouya smirks again, against his skin. He wanted to hear Tamaki say his name like that again...and over and over again.Who would have guessed movie theaters could be so much fun? Who would have guessed that while everyone quietly watched the movie he was almost devouring the blonde that was pleasurably, deliciously and willingly pinned beneath him?

* * *

Kaoru ate his popcorn contently and happily watching the scene in front of him. No it was not the movie; it was the cute couple that was in the present moment in a very heated making out session. 

So everything had worked out between Tamaki and Kyouya, worked really well apparently for they have been _at it_ without breathing much for at least ten minutes. Kyouya was almost lying on top of Tamaki who was happy to be pinned underneath the brunette. Happy, yes; it showed on the big smile on his lips or on the moans that sometimes escaped his mouth. Anyone could tell Kyouya was happy by the way he was assaulting the blonde's lips, neck, jaw, collarbone, and every other body part his mouth or hands could reach.

Kaoru decided he had done enough watching for now and turned his attention back to the screen. Thank God he had an empty chair beside him. Imagine if he actually sit beside those two. He would go mad by the time the movie ended. Or he would offer himself for a threesome.

He never understood why actresses and actors looked so dazed when they broke a kiss. And after the previous night at Kyouya's house he understood perfectly why. So there he found himself in a bit of an internal battle. While he was happy for Kyouya finally being with the one he loves, he is a bit sad for not having anyone for himself and he still wants his brother.

Now things got even more complicated for now he knew what it is like to kiss what it is like to have someone to touch you in a way no one ever did before. And he wanted to feel that again, and he wanted his brother to make him fell that way even though he knew it was impossible.

Great; now not only was he frustrated and sad he was also lusting for his brother. Lusting with both mind and body for he could not ignore the bulge on his pants. What a lovely afternoon this would be. Stuck in a movie theater listening to Tamaki's moans, beside the person he wants the most.

He looked at Hikaru, he was chatting with Haruhi. He looked down, that was the way it would always be. He would be the third wheel; everyone was paired up but him and that was how things would remain. He would always want someone…but never have.

He wasn't lusting anymore, now he was his usual self. Happy for others, sad for himself.

* * *

Hikaru sat without really watching the movie. His mind was wondering to through the many questions he wanted to ask Kaoru. For example: Why did he skip a chair? Was he afraid of staying near Kyouya? Maybe he didn't sit next to Kyouya because he is there. Maybe he is not comfortable in being with Kyouya in front of his twin brother and Tono. 

He looked at Kaoru, he was sighing over and over again, his face showed deep frustration and annoyance and now he looked sad; and apparently he wasn't watching the movie either. Maybe that is what it was. Hikaru felt guilty for the first time. He was the one who told Tamaki about the sleepover and made him go to Kyouya's house; he was the one who ruined their night.

He wouldn't ruin anything anymore. He would get out of Kaoru and Kyouya's way. He would find himself someone too; just so he could prove to his brother that it is ok and that him too can date. For some unknown reason he just wished everything went back before this crazy week. He wished Kaoru never started talking to Kyouya…he wished his brother was only his. But he cared about Kaoru; more than Kaoru imagined; and if this is what he wanted than Hikaru would stay out of his way.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and then at his other side. She was the answer. Haruhi would be the someone.

"Haruhi?" He tried to get her attention. She looked at him waiting for whatever he had to say.

He took a deep breath, he was not exactly sure of what he was doing because he unlike Kaoru didn't think much before acting. His heart hurt at the fact that he was a bother to his brother, it hurt to know that his brother wasn't his anymore but he wants to see him happy more than anything. He doesn't want to hurt Kaoru or to be a bother to him. He thinks this is the only way Kaoru will realize he can be with Kyouya even in front of Hikaru. This was the only to show that Hikaru would not be in tha way anymore. So he did what he thought to be right. He put an arm around her shoulders and slowly titled his head to meet hers.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again; Kyouya and Tamaki were still lost in their making out session; that made Kaoru smile. But then he looked at his other side. 

Hikaru was titling his head to meet a very surprised and blushing Haruhi. She seemed frozen and he seemed like he knew exactly what to do. He too froze for a second. And as the tears started to build in his eyes he realized he could not handle being by his brother's side as he kissed Haruhi.

Kaoru could do nothing but let his tears pour free. He never thought he would be there to see his brother kiss the cross dressing girl, but here he is, heartbroken, crying, thinking about the fastest way to get out of there before they kiss.

He stood up abruptly; unfortunately he brushed against Hikaru, who turned to see what was going on. Their eyes met for a moment and Kaoru quickly looked away, hiding the tears. He tried to get out as soon as he could; almost falling on top of Tamaki and Kyouya who were trying to find out what happened.

Before anyone could ask him what happened before anyone could catch him, he had run away and was out of the mall.


	9. Home and a Promise

**A/N:**

**TazChan: Calma calma taz XDDD Kaoru-chan se dara bem nao se preocupe nao vou dexar ele se ferrar q nem a Hatori BIsco dexa no anime, eu sou legal 8D**

**trueyamigirlfriend: KyoxTama I ust love them, they are the cutest, loveliest, sweetest couple ever !! That is what I think at least lol XD. But don't worry, I won't let Kaoru be miserable. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chappie and please review!!**

**Satsukiyami: LOL I can see you are just as confused as me XD As time goes by - along with a lot of rpgs - I start to see the characters differently which delays my chapters and they take a new direction but a good one anyways. Hope you enjoy and review .**

**hearmei: muahuahauhau XD I don't like seeing Kaoru broken...but I had to watch the anime anyways u.û". I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one and more - and please review!**

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin: Thank you for loving my fic and I know Kaoru suffering is bad but don't worry things will come together -.-". Read and review onegai .**

**KaitouDark93: This is your favorite? Really? - Well thank you very much \o/ I am very glad you like it, cause I love writing it. Please read and review.**

**RavenToriBlack: About the foorsome...er..." kind of difficult to happen in this fanfic but you surely gave me an idea XDDD as soon as I turn on the perverted side of me I will do it XD. Thanks for reading and reviewing pelase review this one too.**

**inuwolf04: -kicks Hikaru dead body- 8D muahuahau got what he deserved u.ú". anyway sorry for taking so long I have been having some problems at school and at home -.-" but I will explain them here. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to R&R**

**...: angsty I know...I am so good at angst but I am trying to do well on other types of writing XD let's see how it goes ". I am glad you like my story and please continue to R&R**

**143: It's continued, sorry for the delay " please continue to R&R**

**planet na martian: I am happy that you think it is really good sorry for taking so long .-." . But here it is please R&R.**

**Lisa Lee: Thank you - i am glad you think so , please continue to R&R.**

**xfreaksomex: Yeah that is what I tried to show... Hikaru never realizes what he is doing to Kaoru. Anyway hope you like it and continue to R&R**

**mistic fox: I kniow TT I am sorry it took me so long I am going to explain after thanking all the reviewers. Thank you " please continue to R&R.**

**mikatsuki.arashi:Calm down woman ò.o! XDDD Just kidding, but don't worry Kaoru is not going to die -hopefully XD - I have never written a hit and run fic but you gave me and idea 8D, anyway XD hope you continue to read and review**

**_People sorry for taking so damn long . School is killing me, I swtiched school and this one is 3766323 thousand times harder than the othetr one TT. Not only that but also a few family problems "" but you don't need to know about that ne? XD So here is the new chappie enjoy o/._**

* * *

**Home and a Promise.**

Kyouya was suddenly brought back from his daze with Tamaki when a very rushed Kaoru almost fell on him. He looked at the boy who just ignored him and continued on his way.

Of course he knew something was wrong…and he knew with whom; so he looked at where Kaoru was sitting and found Hikaru looking just as confused but…His hands were on Haruhi's shoulders.

He sighed and picked his cell phone ignoring the blabbering Tamaki and the other confused hosts. Hikaru was already getting up to search for his brother, but Kyouya stood up and stopped him.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled getting the attention from absolutely everyone in that movie theater.

"No, he won't talk to you now. And please speak in a low voice we are not at the Club, people are trying to watch a movie in here.." He said in his cold tone, but in truth he was mad at Hikaru…He got involved with Kaoru and he knew what sort of pain he was feeling…he was human so he had to put the blame on someone.

He talked on his cell phone to his personal body guards, immediately they went looking for Kaoru…he would be found before he could even think of running away for good.

"Kyouya let me find him" Hikaru was half begging and half ordering him to get out of the way.

"If you get lost and he comes back what will we do and say to him? He will feel guilty…stay Hikaru." A soft, feminine voice spoke from behind him. He looked down at the cross dressing girl and Kyouya was sure that he would obey.

He was wrong.

He looked at Haruhi with a mix of anger and sorrow.

"You don't understand…He…he is…" Hikaru seemed lost in his own thoughts. In truth no one really knew what to think or do…Kaoru might have gone to the bathroom, that is what any normal person would think. But Kyouya knew better. Hikaru also knew Kaoru better; he knew something was hurting his twin.

Before the discussion ended Kyouya excused himself, his body guards had already found Kaoru and were keeping him safe. Amazing how much drama the boy could do.

* * *

Kaoru didn't know why Kyouya sent his guards on him. He wasn't really going to run away or anything like that. He just couldn't sit in that chair and watch his brother make out with Haruhi. 

Steps approached him and Kaoru knew it wasn't Hikaru, Hikaru would be running by now, looking desesperatly for him. He knew it was Kyouya, because the moment the body guards found him one of them was on the phone.

"I wasn't going to disappear you know? I just didn't want to stay there." Kaoru said, hair covering his eyes, arms dropped at his side, sitting on a bench. Kyouya sat next to him; he wasn't the touchy-feely kind so he had no idea what to do.

"I know…but your brother has no idea of even why you left. He wanted to run after you even though he had no idea of what made you leave." Kyouya said trying to make Kaoru a bit happier. But it didn't work.

"He wasn't meant to see me leave…I didn't want to interrupt them I just…_I just couldn't be there._" He whispered, Kyouya could almost see him trying to swallow his own pain. "I thought I could be there for him and face every thing, any sort of pain…I was wrong…" Kaoru whispered again as if Hikaru and Haruhi would pop out somewhere and hear him talking. Kyouya put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder; Kaoru put a hand on his as if trying to thank Kyouya for understanding.

"What is going on?" They heard a suspicious voice asking and immediately the hands were removed from Kaoru's shoulder. Hikaru approached them with a suspicious but also hurt look.

"I just couldn't breathe for a second and needed some fresh air Hikaru…that is all." Kaoru said trying to sound normal. Hikaru looked at him and then back to Kyouya.

"Fresh air huh? Are you sure that was it?" Hikaru asked looking at Kaoru suspiciously. Kaoru seemed mad for a while but when he saw Haruhi approaching Hikaru and holding his arm, all anger vanished and he returned to his usual – now sad – self.

"Yes." He said, looking down. Hikaru looked puzzled by his twin's behavior but did nothing.

All the others just stared at them with confused looks. So the trip to the movies had been a fail after all. Everyone went back to the front of the mall to their respective limousines. What an angsty afternoon.

Honey was almost crying, offering cake to everyone, Mori picked the boy and took him to the limo trying to consol the small boy. Hikaru and Kaoru awkwardly offered to drive Haruhi home but she declinied and decided she rather take a bus; so the twins walked back to their limo, keeping a good distance between them.

Kyouya was about to enter his own limo before he felt someone tug at his arm. He turned to see who it was and had to suppress a smile when he saw the familiar blonde, cutely blushed, not facing him.

"C-Can I stay at your house this weekend Kyouya?" Kyouya looked around, seeing no one was observing them, the driver had already entered the car. He quickly passed a hand through Tamaki's hair in a loving gesture a smile of pure happiness on his face, but as quickly as he did that he got back to his usual composure.

"You can." He said and was bombarded by hugs and kisses on his cheek from Tamaki. He entered the car, the blonde still clinging to him – not that he was complaining – and told the driver to take him home.

Truth was, home was much more home-like when Tamaki was there. When Tamaki was there Kyouya was filled with warmth and happiness and comfort. Things he did not usually have with his father or any of his brother's. Only his sister but she moved months ago to get married.

Taking Tamaki home was like going home for the first time…home is a place to be peacefull and happy and he only knew this thanks to his ami, his amour.

They arrived home, it was past dinner –thank God so he would not have to face his father till morning- so they went straight to bed.

They entered Kyouya's bedroom, yawning and stretching, it had been a long day and they were both tired. But before Kyouya could get his pajamas he noticed Tamaki was not beside him.

He looked behind him to find the blonde standing in the middle of the room, blushing again looking at everything.

"Tamaki?" He asked not really knowing what was wrong with him.

"Won't it be awkward?" Tamaki asked looking at him and pointing to the bed. Oh…so that is what he meant.

"Only if you want it to be…nothing is changed…well something but I doubt that will change my sleeping habits…tonight at least it won't." He said containing a smirk; Tamaki blushed a darker shade of red but nodded.

Both of them just wanted to sleep asap, so they took a shower – one at a time – and went to bed. Kyouya was about to try preparing a separate bed, mattress anything, for him to sleep on so Tamaki would take the bed, until Tamaki suggested something better.

"What if we sleep on the same bed Mommy? It is what moms and dads do anyway…" He said, hugging Kyouya from behind while the boy tried to put sheets on the mattress that was on the floor, a big grin on the blonde's lips as he buried his head on his best friend's/lover.

"If that is what Daddy wants." Kyouya replied, trying – and failing – to contain a smile.

So both bathed, and changed into decent pajamas, laid on the bed, uncomfortable and embarrassing at first, until Tamaki boldly hugged Kyouya on the waist and buried his face on his best friend/lover's neck.

Kyouya smiled taking in the moment, hugging Tamaki back. He remembered that they have only been an official couple or whatever they were for a few hours, it all was so fast Kyouya had not thought it trough…he thought about everything that happened in that afternoon and felt at peace. Peace because now there was no secrets between him and the french blonde, not only that but also what he hoped and reamed had happened. And as he remembered everythign he wished Hikaru and Kaoru could have the same luck he was having…wished they could finally let go whatever is holding them back and be happy. Weird wish huh? Kyouya loves Tamaki, is there anything weirder than that?

* * *

There couldn't be a more awkward moment than the one they were right now. Both reluctant to look at each other's eyes, both trying to create as much distance between them as possible. 

Kaoru didn't want to face his brother, or his mirror, for it would remember Hikaru's almost kiss. Hikaru didn't want to face Kaoru because it would remember the suspicious moment he caught his brother in with Kyouya and because he could swear that Kaoru was crying when he left the movie's and shamfully Hikaru didn't know why his brother was like that..

So they continued to ignore each other's presence, the broken world couldn't be more broken than now, Kaoru knew it was going to happen but Hikaru was seeing the distance between them for the first time.

He never noticed how Haruhi's words on that day – the day she told them apart – had affected them. He never realized how apart they had grown with time, and now he finally saw that he didn't know his brother anymore.

He finally turned to see Kaoru, his brother was resting his head on the seat of the limo, his eyes showed a distant expression and unfortunately Hikaru could no longer tell what was going on inside his brother's mind.

Kaoru…the one and only that ever truly got him was so far away and yet so close. They were sitting beside each other but their bond was no longer existent. Hikaru had no idea what was going on between Kyouya and Kaoru, and had no idea of how he was supposed to ask.

How did they reach this horrible situation? Why did he let it get so far? How come he didn't see the changes? Now he was here, staring at his twin wondering what to do.

But you see Hikaru was never a man of words, he was always more a guy of actions, he didn't like to think and wonder, that was Kaoru's thing. So now he would do things his way…he would act upon the way he feels.

He approached Kaoru who continued to look out the window not noticing – or pretending not to- his brother's proximity.

"Kaoru…" He whispered not really knowing what to say afterwards. His brother turned to look at him, a shallow smile and a lifted eyebrow.

He didn't truly know what to say, he didn't know how Kaoru felt or what he was feeling right now, he didn't know why he run away when he almost kissed Haruhi. He was sorry, sorry for anything he had done to hurt his twin, sorry for not being a better brother and not knowing what is wrong with him.

"I am sorry…" He said and hugged his brother, hiding his head on his brother's neck. He felt arms gently wrap around his shoulders as Kaoru hugged him back. He sighed; it had been a long time – now that he thought about it – since they had held each other like this.

He missed this, he missed being like this with Kaoru; just them, no one else, nothing else, no worries. He would make them close again; he would repair the broken world and built a better one. He will not allow them to grow anymore apart.

"_Everything will be better Kaoru…I promise…"_


End file.
